


Live Together, Die Together

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin finds himself once again in a life-threatening situation and this time Brian is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Together, Die Together

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely Later2nite.

Justin held onto Brian’s arms when the air around them darkened and he felt as if he were being pulled down to the ground. He’d lived through the bashing and the bomb at Babylon, so he knew what to expect, how it felt to almost die. The only difference was that Brian was with him this time. Justin threw an arm and a leg around him, trying desperately not to lose his grip on him.

 

“Justin. Justin!”

 

He held Brian even tighter when he heard the worried tone in his voice, trying to calm him with his body when his own voice stopped working.

 

“Justin!” Brian tried to push him away.

 

The air got thicker, making it harder to breathe. It was so fucking hot. Justin gasped, struggling to get enough air in his lungs to survive.

 

“Come on, Justin! Look at me.”

 

Carefully opening his eyes, Justin wasn’t sure if it was safe, wasn’t sure what Brian needed him to see. He finally looked at him when Brian shook him hard.

 

Brian’s hair was wet, his eyes huge with worry. He stared at Justin, loosening his grip just a bit.

 

“What?” Justin panted. “What happened?” Burning up, he kicked around to get out of his clothes.

 

Brian helped him stand up and quickly removed their clothes before pulling Justin tight again.

 

“Talk to me, Brian. Are you okay?”

 

Brian looked closely at him. “Are you really awake this time?”

 

“Awake? As in not in a coma? I don’t think I am.” Justin sounded vague.

 

Brian stroked his cheek. “No, twat. You’re not in a coma. You had a nightmare, and I’ve been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes. You almost woke up a couple of times, but you fell right back to sleep and into the nightmare again.”

 

“A nightmare? But you were there. I protected you. It was so dark and warm; I thought we were caught in a fire.”

 

“It was dark because you had your eyes closed. It was warm because you had two layers of clothes on - and this new cover you bought us is made for Antarctica.”

 

“So, no fire?”

 

“No fire.”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll have bruises all over my body, of course, from the death grip you had on me, but other than that, I’m fine. It’s been years since you’ve had a nightmare this bad.”

 

“I was so fucking scared. I was afraid you were going to die and I was gonna make it. I tried to hold on to you so that we’d either both survive or die together.”

 

Brian got up and walked into the kitchen. “Are you hungry?” Without waiting for an answer, he began to make a sandwich and then poured himself a shot of Beam, Justin stroking his back. “You know that’s bullshit, right?”

 

“What part?” Justin asked.

 

“Dying together or surviving together.”

 

“It’s not bullshit. It’s . . .”

 

“Say romantic and I promise I’ll never get hard ever again,” Brian muttered, trying to ignore Justin’s hands on his ass as they slowly massaged him.

 

“I wasn’t going to say romantic. I was going to say it’s what I want.”

 

“What’s the big fucking difference?” Brian moved away from Justin’s hands, which had crept down to his inner thighs, and sat down at the table. He waited until Justin took a bite of his sandwich before he continued. “Look, I’m older than you are, so I’m going to die before you do.”

 

Justin stared at him. “I’ve been bashed and bombed. How much more do you think I can take?”

 

“I’ve had cancer and syphilis. And don’t forget, your dad tried to kill me.”

 

“Syph doesn’t count! I’ve been madly in love with you since I was seventeen. How many years do you think have been taken from my life just by living with the drama queen of Liberty Avenue?”

 

Brian began to laugh. “This is one fucked up conversation to have, even for us.” He bent forward and kissed Justin. ”Ready for bed?”

 

Justin slowly returned to the bedroom. “I’m almost afraid to go back to sleep. I don’t want to end up in the same dream again.”

 

“Who said anything about sleeping?” Brian tossed a bottle of lube to him. “Get yourself ready, coma boy.”

 

Justin tried glaring at him, but he broke down in laughter. “That’s how you’re seducing me? You’re very lucky I’m easy.”

 

“Not as easy as you think,” Brian muttered. He yelled out seconds later when Justin twisted his nipples hard. “Ouch! Fine! You’re a fucking summer breeze to be around.”

 

Justin lay down on the bed. “This feels nice.”

 

“I’m not touching you.”

 

“No, I meant the bed. It’s cool and comfy.”

 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep!” Brian stroked his hard cock and nudged it against Justin’s ass.

 

“Don’t be silly. I’d never do that.”

 

“Of course, you wouldn’t.” Brian cursed when he heard Justin’s soft snores, thinking he deserved some kind of award for putting up with him.


End file.
